In recent years, user terminals (so-called dual terminals) for supporting cellular communication and wireless LAN communication have been widely used. Further, wireless LAN access points (which will be simply called “access point” below) managed by an operator of a cellular communication system have increased.
Thus, there will be considered a technique capable of enhancing a cooperation between a cellular communication system and a wireless LAN system in the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) as a standard project of the cellular communication systems (see Non-Patent Literature 1).